One Republic
OneRepublic is an American rock band from Colorado Springs, Colorado.1 Formed in 2002 by Ryan Tedder and Zach Filkins, the band achieved massive success on MySpace, becoming the most prominent unsigned act on the website then. They signed onto Mosley Music Group in 2006, and released their debut album, Dreaming Out Loud in 2007. OneRepublic made radio history when with their first single, "Apologize", received the largest amount of airplay in history with 10,331 plays in one week, the record only being broken again by "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, a song Tedder also co-wrote. The remix version, featured on Timbaland's album Shock Value was a smash hit internationally, reaching number-one in sixteen countries and gaining 10 million downloads subsequently earning them a Grammy Award nomination. The band also achieved national success with their second single, "Stop and Stare". Dreaming Out Loud was certified platinum in the United States, and gold in Austria, Australia and Canada. The band's second album, Waking Up, was released on November 17, 2009. The lead single from the album, "All the Right Moves", charted in the top 10 in Ireland, New Zealand, Switzerland and in the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. Other singles from the album include, "Secrets", "Marchin On", and "Good Life." History coming soon... Origin (1996) The first incarnation of what evolved into OneRepublic formed in 1996 after Ryan Tedder and Zach Filkins befriended each other during their senior year at Colorado Springs Christian High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado. During a drive home, as Filkins and Tedder discussed favorite musicians including Fiona Apple, Peter Gabriel and U2, they decided to put together a band. They enlisted a few musical friends and named their rock act This Beautiful Mess—a phrase which first attained cult prominence a year earlier when Sixpence None the Richer released its award-winning second album, This Beautiful Mess. Tedder, Filkins & Co. had a few small gigs at Pikes Peak, attended by friends and family. Senior year ended, and Tedder and Filkins parted ways, each attending different colleges.4 Early career (2002–2007) Reuniting in Los Angeles in 2002, Tedder and Filkins reformed their second band under the moniker Republic. Tedder, by then an established songwriter and record producer, had convinced Filkins who was living in Chicago to relocate. Nine months later, they were signed to Columbia Records. After a few line-up changes, they finally settled with Tedder on vocals, Filkins on guitar and backing vocals, Eddie Fisher on drums, Brent Kutzle on bass and cello, and Drew Brown on lead guitar. They later changed the band name to OneRepublic after their record company mentioned that the name Republic might cause controversy with other bands.5 They worked in the studio for two and a half years and recorded their first full length album. Two months before their album was due to be released, (with "Sleep" as their debut single), they were dropped by Columbia Records. The band was beginning to gain prominence on MySpace, becoming the number-one unsigned act on the site.6 The band caught the attention of a number of labels, including Timbaland's Mosley Music Group. The band soon signed onto the label, becoming the first rock band to do so.7 ''Dreaming Out Loud'' and mainstream breakthrough (2008–2009) OneRepublic's first single, "Apologize", was released in its original version from the band's debut album Dreaming Out Loud. The song was also prominently featured as a remix on Timbaland's 2007 release of Shock Value. The single, featured on Shock Value, was a major hit both in the United States and internationally. The song was the biggest radio airplay hit in the history of the Top 40 radio in North America, with 10,331 plays in one week, until its record was broken by Leona Lewis's "Bleeding Love," which was also co-written by Ryan Tedder.8 It peaked at number-one for eight consecutive weeks on the Billboard Pop 100 chart and reached the top-three on the Billboard Hot 100. The song sold 5 million digital downloads in the U.S. alone and was certified 4x platinum.9 The song was a massive hit internationally, reaching number-one in 16 countries, including Nepal, Australia, Austria, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Sweden, Egypt, Turkey, and the Netherlands. It spent thirteen weeks at number-one in Canada. The second single from the album, "Stop and Stare", released in March 2007, hit the top twelve on the Hot 100 chart and reached number 9 on the Pop 100 chart. The song, while not as successful as "Apologize", brought the band further into the limelight. Their third single, "Say (All I Need)", was released in the UK and the US in June 2008. In September 2008, the band released their fourth and final single from the album, "Mercy". The album was released in the United States on November 20, 2007, with international release dates staggered throughout early 2008. Dreaming Out Loud has sold 822,458 copies in the US and over 2 million worldwide as of 2009. It has been certified gold in the U.S.10 However, critical reception to the album ranged from negative to mixed. Allmusic gave the album a modest review, stating the "album sounds derivative" but also "sounds cohesive and smoothly pleasant".11 Robert Christgau gave the album a negative review, and termed it a "dud".12 Rolling Stone gave the album 2 out of 5 stars, but placed the band in their "Artists to Watch" list, which featured ten artists that, according to the magazine, "...are bringing the future of music, today."13 The band performed Say (All I Need) live on Fox's So You Think You Can Dance in August 2007. In 2008, OneRepublic toured with Maroon 5 and Brandi Carlile. On May 21, 2008, the band appeared on the American Idol finale performing a duet of "Apologize" with finalist David Archuleta. In August 2008, OneRepublic performed "Apologize" and "Stop and Stare" at MTV Asia Awards 2008 in Genting Highlands, Malaysia. They won the Best Hook-Up Award for "Apologize", beating Beyoncé Knowles, Shakira and Rihanna.14 The song "Apologize" was featured in Cold Case, Ghost Whisperer, Smallville, Gossip Girl and The Hills. The song "Come Home" was featured in Cold Case, Gossip Girl and The Vampire Diaries. ''Waking Up'' (2009–2011) On September 24, 2008, the band stated during a concert at the London Forum in England, they were working on new songs for a new album to be released in the summer of 2009. The band played one of the newly recorded songs titled, "All the Right Moves". The band relocated to Denver, Colorado to complete work on the album. It was mistakenly believed that the name of the album would be Today. The album, titled Waking Up, was released on November 17, 2009. A deluxe version of the album was released with four bonus tracks.15 Four singles have been released from the album: "All the Right Moves", "Secrets", "Marchin On" and "Good Life". "All The Right Moves" peaked at #18 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album received mixed reviews from critics. It peaked at #21 on the Billboard 200 chart and has sold over 200,000 copies in the United States.16 "Secrets" was used in a promo for the sixth and final season of Lost. It was also used in the 2010 film The Sorcerer's Apprentice and in promotional material for the TV series Pretty Little Liars and Nikita and was featured in 90210, 30 Rock and CSI Miami (Season 9 Episode 6) as well. It is also used as the music for Ralph Lauren Polo's "The Big Pony Collection" men. Four songs were featured on The Vampire Diaries, "Say (All I Need)" and "Marchin On" in season 1, and "All This Time" and "Come Home" in season 2. Other songs have also been featured on the TV series One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl, and Castle. The song "Good Life" is featured in the trailers for One Day and Eat Pray Love, as well as in the film Easy A, an episode of Cougar Town and in recent Disney Resort commercials. OneRepublic was featured on Leona Lewis's second album Echo on the track "Lost Then Found". OneRepublic also collaborated for the second time with Timbaland on his album, Shock Value II, on the track "Marchin On". In January 2010, the band performed a live set for the UK's The Sun newspaper, which included a cover version of Robbie Williams' song "Millennium".17 On March 31, 2010, OneRepublic performed "All The Right Moves" on The Tonight Show. On June 5, 2010, the band supported P!nk on her Funhouse Summer Carnival Tour at Innsbruck. OneRepublic supported Bon Jovi at The O2 Arena on June 17, 19, and 20, 2010.18 The band also went on to perform at The Today Show in April during the second half of the program. They were again featured as the guest for the show's Summer Concert Series on May 28, 2010. On September 12, 2010, they played at the Help for Heroes gig in Twickenham Stadium, London.19 The band supported Maroon 5 on their fall 2010 tour. Google used the song "Good Life" in its 2010 in review video, introducing the band to thousands of new fans. The song is also currently used as the theme to the DisneyParks campaign "Let the Memories Begin". A music video for the song was filmed in front of Cinderella's Castle at Disney World and the song was performed in front of Sleeping Beauty castle in Disneyland for the 2011/2012 New Years Rockin Eve airing. The band also was on Dancing With the Stars as a musical guest. Rumors have been spreading amongst fans that OneRepublic has been working on a third album while touring. Excitement grew when guitarist, Zach Filkins, posted a video on their YouTube while they were on the set of their music video "Good Life" that a third album was coming soon. A recent interview with Filkins by Alternative Addiction states that the album will further exemplify their sound and evolution: “We’ve been playing the songs on Waking Up for a while, and I think we are all beginning to feel like we are ready to have something new coming up."20 Eddie Fisher, drummer, told fans on their Twitter account that the band will continue touring with their songs from Waking Up and will then move on to the third album in the fall of 2011.21 OneRepublic confirmed via their official Twitter on 18 April 2011 that the album will be released sometime in 2012.22 Also on April 18, 2011, the band performed a new song that they wrote in New York for the third album called "Life in Color" live for the first time in Vienna.23 The band announced on Twitter that the first single from their third album would be released in Spring 2012. On January 19, 2012, OneRepublic released a video of them recording a song called "Burning Bridges" that included heavy strings instruments, and stated that they were recording the album "one song at a time". Faith Hill covered "Come Home" for her upcoming album. "It's such a great song," Hill said. "So well-written -- a beautiful lyric and sentiment combined with a driving musical undertone and instrumentation. I'm really excited for fans of country radio to hear the song." Tedder responded with a positive reaction, saying, "Just heard Faith Hill's 'Come Home' finally. LOVE IT. It's not a cover- it's hers- she took it to another level. She owned it & beat it."25 OneRepublic announced that they would be releasing their first Christmas single called "Christmas Without You". The band wrote on Twitter: "Putting final touches on our Christmas song- we went old school, doesnt sound like ANYTHING we've done. We want it timeless. Crosby, Sinatra."26 The single was released via iTunes on November 21, 2011. It was performed at the national Christmas tree lighting ceremony as well as Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve countdown. Third album (2012-present) On February 4, 2012, OneRepublic announced via Twitter that their album is planned to be released in the fall of 2012, with a new single "hopefully in April/May".27 A new song, entitled "Life in Color" has been used in a 2012 Ralph Lauren commercial for the new "Big Pony" fragrance collection for women. This is the second time that one of the band's songs has been used in a Ralph Lauren ad, after the song "Secrets" was used in promotion for the "Big Pony" men’s fragrance collection in 2011. Despite rumors of "Life in Color" being released as the band's first single off of their new album, OneRepublic announced via Twitter on March 17, 2012, that this song could be "a" single at some point, but not the first.28 OneRepublic also mentioned on April 5, 2012, the titles of the three songs they feel greatest about on the upcoming album so far. "What U Wanted," "Burning Bridges" and "Let's Get Lost." 29 Along with this, a song entitled "Feel Again" was mentioned in a YouTube video and is a "potential first single."30 Musical style and influences OneRepublic's varied style of music has been described by Ryan Tedder: "We're no respecter of genre. If its a good song or a good artist whether rock, pop, indie or hip hop, they've probably influenced us on some level...nothing's new under the sun, we're a sum of a bunch of parts." They cite The Beatles and U2 as heavier influences on their music. OneRepublic has expressed a desire to move listeners onstage the way U2 does.3132 Allmusic commented on the band's sound, "...OneRepublic recalls the melodies of the Fray and the vocal acrobatics of Maroon 5's Adam Levine....and often favors cathartic, cranked-up choruses that Chris Martin has yet to tackle."33 However, Tedder downplays Coldplay as an influence; "Their influences are our influences. The big difference, though, is that I come from a much wider hip-hop and urban background. I’ve been producing, writing and performing urban stuff, and I try to bring that into the group because we’re not trying to be a British band." Drew Brown also stated: "We aren’t all die-hard Coldplay fans, but because of the comparisons, we’ve done our research, and I’m sure we’ve got a large handful of common influences." OneRepublic Covers On tour, the band has been known to cover popular songs. Some covers include: * "Always Where I Need To Be" by The Kooks - OneRepublic performed this song in the Star Bar at Radio 1 Big Weekend. Tedder and Filkins played the acoustic guitar while Kutzle played the cello and Brown was on the Glockenspiel. Fisher was absent. * "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve - OneRepublic's version features the string hook at the beginning by Brent Kutzle on cello. During the second chorus Tedder adds his own signature use of falsetto, singing it at a noticeably higher pitch than the original. * "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley - OneRepublic performed this song in concerts throughout their 2008 European tour. * "Don't Go Away" by Oasis - OneRepublic chose to perform this song when strippedmusic.com asked them to do a cover of a particular band or artist they considered great. The video for this song is available exclusively on iTunes. * "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield - OneRepublic performed this song in concerts throughout their 2008 tour. * "Last Goodbye" by Jeff Buckley - OneRepublic's version of the late Jeff Buckley's "Last Goodbye" has had mixed reception. Fans of Jeff Buckley have not responded favorably to the cover. Although Tedder's vocals have been received well, the choice of covering the song in general has been subject to harsh criticism. The song is available as a single and a video from iTunes and is featured on strippedmusic.com. * "Mercy" by Duffy - During their visit to the United Kingdom, they started including the song, due to its popularity and chart performance. The song was also recorded on BBC Radio 1 after the band was interviewed, garnering it more airplay. The song also serves as the b-side for the UK release of their third single, "Say (All I Need)." In the band's version, Tedder occasionally adds a few verses from Amy Winehouse's hit song, "Rehab," along the bridge in some of their performances. Tedder has said in an interview that they performed the song because "It is the absolute opposite of anything we would ever do (musically)." * "Millennium" by Robbie Williams17 * "Oh Holy Night" - OneRepublic also covered this Christmas classic during one of their shows a few days before Christmas. * "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele - OneRepublic started performing this song on their Europe tour in 2011. * "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys * "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes - OneRepublic performs this live in a medley after "Stand By Me" by Ben King and before "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake. * "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake - OneRepublic performs this live in a medley after "Stand By Me" by Ben King and "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes. * "Shout" by Tears for Fears - OneRepublic performed this song during their "Waking Up" tour. This song is featured in their international version of "Waking Up." * "Silent Night" by Joseph Mohr - Most notably, OneRepublic performed this live in front of United States President Barack Obama and his family during the 2011 National Christmas Tree Lighting in Washington, D.C.. * "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King - OneRepublic performs this live in a medley before "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes and "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake. * "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand * "Turning Tables" by Adele - OneRepublic performed this song in Denver, Colorado at the Ogden Theater in front of Governor John Hickenlooper at the charity event hosted by OneRepublic called the Denver Acoustic Christmas. * "Umbrella" by Rihanna - Like a number of acts in 2007, OneRepublic covered Rihanna's hit single, "Umbrella." The band included it in their set list shortly after going on tour. * "With or Without You" by U2 Members Current memebers * Ryan Tedder - lead vocals (2002-present) * Zach Filkins - lead guitarist (2002-present) * Drew Brown - rhythm guitar (2002-present) * Eddie Fisher - drums, percussion(2005-present) * Brent Kutzle - bass guitar, cello, acoustic guitar (2005-present) Additional Live members * David McGlohon - acoustic guitar (2008-present) * Andy Prickett - lead guitar, backing vocals(2010) Former members * Jerrod Bettis - drums, percussion (2002-2005) * Tim Myers - bass guitar (2005-2007) Discography * Dreaming Out Loud (2007) * Waking Up (2009) * Third OneRepublic Album (2012) Filmography Shows coming soon... Movies coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Artists Category:Actors